What Could Have Been
by HuntersGamexox
Summary: What if Stephanie had married Test? What would their life be like? And what if another man was in love with Stephanie? Remeber to R
1. Chapter 1

**What could have been**  
  
This starts off the day that Stephanie McMahon and Test were supposed to get married. You all know that story; it ends up with Hunter crashing the wedding. But has anyone ever thought what would have happened if he didn't?  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Stephanie is sitting in her dressing room brushing her hair. Today was her wedding day and she was ecstatic. Today she was marrying the most wonderful man in the world, Andrew 'Test' Martin. She was so lucky. Interrupting her thoughts was a production man telling her that she had to be at the gorilla in 5 minutes. She thanked him and headed out, being careful not to see Andrew. She didn't want to break tradition.  
  
Andrew was in his locker room pacing around the desk and running his hands through his hair. He was so nervous, he didn't know why though. Today was his wedding; he should be happy, not scared and nervous. Meanwhile Shane was sitting on the couch watching his display. If he didn't know better he would have thought that this man really didn't want to marry his sister. But luckily for him he did know better. Andrew had fought for the right to marry his sister. And that showed love, a lot of love. Shane then looked up at the clock and realized that they had to get down to the ring. He grabs Test's arm and without either saying a word, they go down to the ring.  
  
Hunter's sitting with his pals in their locker room watching the two lovebirds get married. He just couldn't understand what Stephanie could see in that slime ball Test. He looked like a freaking metal detector for God's sake. What he wouldn't give to go get Stephanie and make her his. But he couldn't do that. Then she would hate him even more, and he didn't want that. He couldn't stand the thought of the woman he loved getting married to another man, granted she didn't know that he loved her. So he turned the television off.  
  
"... By the state of California and with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Andrew, you may kiss your bride."

So what did you think? Is it worth writing a second chapter? Please review, good or bad. I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
A few weeks later Andrew and Stephanie return from their honeymoon. They had gone to Aruba and had loads of 'fun'. Right now they were just arriving at the arena.  
  
"Baby, I'm gonna go get some water, do you want any?" Stephanie asks her husband. "Sure, thanks. I'm just going to go find out where our locker room is and I'll see you there." He kisses her head lightly and goes off in search of their room.  
  
Stephanie heads off to find catering to gets the waters. As she walks down the hallway she gets many smiles and 'congratulations' from many people. She was thankful that she had so many people that cared, but she wished that they would just back off and let her go get the damn water. But as she passed one man he didn't say anything. He just looked her over and grinned. She did look stunning to night. She had on a lavender tank top and black jeans. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun with some strands falling out and her make up was very subtle. Hunter couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. She walked over to where he was standing and waved her hand in front of his face. He was so spacing out right now. "

Earth to Hunter."

"Huh? What?" he asks, confused

"You were staring at me, kinda freaky if you ask me." She laughed. Her and Hunter had always got along backstage. They weren't the best friends but they talked to each other occasionally.

"Oh, sorry. I was uh..." he stuttered.

"Shhh," she whispers, putting her finger on his lips, "Don't say anything, you'll only make your self sound dumb. And we don't want that now do we?"

"No, I don't think that we do." He whispers back, against her finger.

" Good... I have to go get water. I'll see you later?" "You know you will, bye Stephie." And with that, she leaves in search of catering.  
  
Test is in his and Stephanie's locker room looking at a picture of them together. He wanted to love her. He really did. She had all the qualities that he wanted in a girl, but he just couldn't love her. His heart was with somebody else, but that person would never take him back. He had been a jerk and ass hole. There, he admitted it. But Stephanie was just like her, in every way. Except that she wasn't her. He guessed that he would have to make due with Stephanie. She was the next best thing after all. He quietly put the picture back away as he heard Stephanie's footsteps right outside their door.

"Hey Drew. Here's your water." She hands him the ice-cold beverage and sits down on the couch next to him.

"Thanks." He cracks open the top and takes a long sip.

"So, what did you want to do before the show starts?"

"I don't know, I was just planning on hanging out back here. If that's okay with you that is."

"Oh yeah, it's fine. But I'm gonna go see somebody. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, bye." He kisses her forehead and goes off to find her locker room. He needed to have a talk with her before he could completely move on. He just had to.

**Remember to leave me a review. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I finished early so I figured that it wouldnt be a problem if I posted now. You can look for another chapter next Tuesday or Wednesday.

**What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 3**  
  
As soon as he found the locker room with her name on it he barged in. She was making out with her boyfriend but he really didn't care. He cleared his throat. In a split second she was off of her boyfriend and dragging Test out into the hallway.

"What do you want? We are through! Caput, no MORE!" she screamed in her annoyingly screechy voice.

"I know we are. But that doesn't mean that we can't talk."

"What the hell do you want to talk about? We already have discussed everything that there is to discuss. Please Test, just leave me alone." She turns her heel to go back into her room when she is spun around and meets her ex lover face-to-face, eye-to- eye, nose-to-nose.

"We do have things to discuss though."

"Like freaking what?!"

"Stephanie..."

"That little wench? I don't want to be within 50 feet of her, she's so disgusting."

"Don't talk about her like that!" He screamed and stormed off. He had to find his wife, she would help him. She loved him. And he was actually starting to begin to love her.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Hunter asked as his girlfriend walked back into the room.

"He wanted to talk about Stephabitch. I basically told him to shove it." She smiled at her accomplishment. But Hunter was completely repulsed. He didn't want anyone talking shit about the woman that he loved. Even if Joanie was his girlfriend or not, she still had no right to talk about Stephanie that way. He left the room in a huff and went to go cool off somewhere before he said or did anything really stupid.  
  
"...You're a whore Stephanie! A goddamn whore! How the fck could you do that? You know what? Just get the hell out of my damn office!!!" Vince screams at his daughter as she scurries out of the office. She needed to find Andrew. He would make everything all right again.  
  
On his way down the hall he noticed Stephanie once again. She was walking in the opposite direction as him and she walked right past him without even looking back. Hunter saw the tears in her eyes and decided that it would be best if he followed her. He wanted to know what was making her cry like that. Once he caught up to her he called her he said her name a few times but she just kept walking. Eventually though, he took her shoulder and gently stopped her. She didn't say any thing but she did go to hug him. He let her and she cried into his chest for a few minutes before he took her to an empty dressing room and sat her down on the leather couch.

"Steph, what's wrong?"

"My dad..." she trails off realizing how high pitched her voice sounded. She gave herself a minute to calm down before moving on. "...He hates me."

"How could anybody hate you?" Hunter asks with a smile.

"Because, I'm a... whore... and a...slut." She manages to complete her sentence in between sobs and sniffles.

"Why would you ever think that you were that? You know that it's not true."

"Cause...I had sex before I got married. And well, it resulted in something that my dad doesn't think is very good for a newlywed..."

"What is it? It can't be that bad?"

"I'm three months pregnant. And it's not Andrew's. The first time I ever had sex with him was our wedding night. And that was two weeks ago."

"Well I definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth...who's is it?"

"That's my damn problem! I don't know! And when Andrew finds out he's gonna kill me! Oh GOD!" she is now crying even more than when she started. Hunter enveloped her in a big hug and held her for a long while.

**Remember to Review. Thats what keeps the story going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 4**  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Hunter asks Stephanie referring to her pregnancy. Over the past week and a half they had become very close. Almost inseparable. And she had made him promise not to tell anybody that she was expecting. She also made her dad promise. And he did, reluctantly of course. She had just explained to him that she wanted to tell everyone on her own time. And after many hours of persuasion he finally agreed. So the only people that know are Hunter, her dad and herself. That was the way it was going to stay too, that is until she found out who the father was. Then she would have to tell him. He might want to know. If worse came to worse then she could just say that her due date was later than what the doctor had told her and tell Andrew that it was his. She didn't want to do that to him though. She cared to much about his feelings.

"Honestly? I'm really not sure. All I know is that I'm going to have this baby and raise it. I was the one who got myself in this mess and I'm going to handle it."

"Well that is very big of you."

"I know." She jokingly replies and walks off to another section of her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jo, come on. Can we please just talk?" Andrew is standing outside of his ex flames house banging on the oak door. He had been pestering her all day long to talk and she was getting fed up with it. So she figured that if she just listened to him that he would go away.

"What do you freaking want?" she asks, standing in the doorway.

"To talk. That's all. Nothing more, I promise."

"Andrew, I can't do this. There is nothing between us anymore. Please just leave me alone. This is my one day off for a month. So just GO AWAY!" The next thing he knows is that the door is being slammed in his face and security guards are dragging him of the premises and back to his car. They tell him to leave or suffer the consequences. He knew that he could easily beat them to a bloody pulp but decided that this is what Joanie wanted and he wanted to make her happy. So he left.  
  
Joanie sits back on her white leather couch next to X-Pac, the current man in her life. Or, some people might call him the man that she was cheating on her boyfriend with. The only reason that she needed him was that Andrew had really been bothering her lately and she needed somebody there for her. And seeing as Hunter was always gallivanting off with his friends (whom she had no clue who they were) she went to the next best thing in her life. And that thing was X-Pac. He always knew how to make her feel better. And that's what she needed right now, a real boyfriend that would tend to her, not some ' I'll-be-there-when-I-want-to-be-there' boyfriend, which is exactly what she had with Hunter. And that is NOT what she wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Steph..." 

"Yeah?" Stephanie goes to sit next to Hunter on the couch.

"When are you going to make a doctors appointment?"

"Never, I hate doctors."

"Then what are you gonna do when it's time to give birth to the baby?"

"Pull it out." She replies with a laugh and gets off the couch to go to the kitchen. When ever Hunter was trying to be serious and she always made some sort of joke. He was getting tired of it. So he followed her. He was going to get a damn answer out of her no matter what.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But really though, you should go to the doctors."

"I don't want to." She pouts.

"Why? And don't you dare give me that bullshit I don't like doctors excuse."

"You wanna know why? Then hears why. Andrew looks at my insurance and credit card bills and stuff so if he sees that I went to the doctors he'll get suspicious and wonder why the hell I went!"

"Then tell him that you're pregnant." "

NO! We've already discussed this Hunter. He'll know that he's not the father, we used protection you know!"

"Steph look..."

"No, stop it. Andrew's going to be home any minute." She says looking at the clock, "You better go. I'll call you later."

"Okay. But Steph please just make a doctors appointment. I'm worried about you."

"If I promise you that I will then will you leave me alone about telling Andrew?"

"Deal. Bye Bye" He kisses her cheek lightly and heads to his Hummer. As soon as he is gone and out of sight, Andrew's blue Blazer pulls in the driveway. He gets out and slams the door. Stephanie know that he is not going to be a fun person to be around.

**Please leave poor little old me a review**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Italics_ are flash backs from now on.

**What could have been  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**_"Hey Drew. I, um, have something to tell you... " Stephanie said cheerfully. He just looks down at her like she is crazy for being so happy. _

_"Later Steph. Just shut up leave me alone right now. I'm not in the mood to talk." _

_He then heads to their bedroom and shuts the door loudly behind him. Even thought he told her to go away she doesn't listen and heads after him. She really wanted to know what was pissing him off like this. He never used to come home all mad and angry. Maybe it was something she had done. Hopefully not though. Without even knocking Stephanie opens the door and sits on the bed next to her husband. _

_"Please tell me what's wrong. I may be able to help you." Her hand delicately goes to his shoulder but he shrugs it off and walks to the closet. "Please Andy, I just want to help you." _

_"__Steph, I told you to butt out. So just go!" _

_"No! You are my husband god damn it and I want to friggin help you!" With no words what so ever Andrew turns around and pushes her into the wall. He didn't try to push her very hard but he did. She crashed into the wall with a loud thump and fell to the ground._  
  
Stephanie is now sitting in a chair in the waiting room until a nurse called her name. She hadn't counted on getting slammed into a wall so she had called the doctors for an immediate appointment. She had to be sure that her baby was all right. On the way to the doctors she had called Hunter and told him what had gone down. He then proceeded to promise that he would be to the doctor office as soon as possible and to kick Andrew's ass the next time he saw him. But now she was waiting for Hunter to show. She prayed to god that he didn't go to her house and beat Andrew to a bloody pulp right there, she did want to see it after all. Soon after that thought left her mind Hunter burst through the door to the waiting room and rushed to Stephanie's side.

"Steph, are you okay? I'm so sorry he did this to you. It will never happen again."

Hunter held her hand while on the verge of tears. Stephanie had never seen him this emotional before and to be honest, it was kind of sweet. She liked the fact that somebody cared enough about her to get this worked up.

"First off, I feel fine, my back hurts a little but I'll get over it, I just hope that the baby's okay though. And second off, it's NOT your fault so don't be sorry. All I want is you right now, and I'll be the happiest woman in the world." She smiles sweetly and takes his hand into hers. Even though she was wounded inside she couldn't let Hunter see that. He would majorly flip out.

"Okay...but I really do want you out of that house. Who knows what he might do next..."

"No Hunter, I can't do that. I love him. And it was one incident. One solitary, isolated incident. If it happens again then I'll think about leaving, okay?"

"Alright, but you have to promise to that."

"I promise." She crosses her heart with her index finger to prove her point.

"Good, now I'm gonna go see what's taking so damn long with these doctors. You're an injured woman, they should take care of you." Hunter says half jokingly, getting up, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, hurry up." She gives him a little wave and then goes to answer her cell phone that had started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Stephanie."

A mysterious voice came along the line. She vaguely recognized it. But she knew that she had heard it some where before. But she did know that this conversation was NOT going to be pretty.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You." The dark voice simply said. Before she could get a word in edge wise the line went dead.

Stephanie instantly started to bawl. Hunter heard her cries and dashed to her side.

"Steph, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can you just please get the docs to hurry up, I really want to go home." She pleads with him, clinging to his black tee shirt.

"Of course I will...Do you want to come with me?" He asks, seeing as she was visibly shaken up.

"Yeah." She then stands up and he slips his arm around her waist. He knew that this wasn't just about getting pushed into the wall. It was about something more, much, much more.

**Remember to Review...please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter and Im sorry for the rant but it had to be done. I was just so angry. I also want to say thanx for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them. Remeber to keep them coming. Enjoy!

**What Could Have Been **

**Chapter 6**

Stephanie walks into her house with her head held high. She wasn't going to let this incident affect her. In fact, she was going to put it all behind her and move on. She still loved Andrew and he loved her. If he didn't then he wouldn't have put himself through hell to be with her.

" Hey hon." She smiles and sits next to him on the couch.

" Where were you? You kind of took off after…well, you know."

" I know I did. And I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head, that's all."

" Okay, cool. So, what do you want to do? The night's all ours." He asked, changing the subject.

" You don't have to work? That's a first. What did you do to get the night off?"

" I told your dad that I didn't feel to good, so he told me to take it easy."

" Oh, cool. I don't know what to do though." She simply shrugged and headed to the kitchen. " You want some ice cream?"

" Sure." He was about to go and help her when the phone rang, " Hello?" There was no answer from the caller, just heavy breathing. The line remained like that for some time and then the sound of a dial tone was heard.

" Who was that?" Stephanie asked, emerging from the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream. She gave one to Andrew and took her seat next to him.

" It was a hang up."

" Oh, look on the caller I.D." She suggested.

" Private Name, Private Number."

" Hmm. Guess it's a mystery." She said in mock spookiness.

" I guess so…" He looked at the clock

" Andrew, can I tell you something?" She asks, cutting him off.

" Sure, what is it?"

" Well, first you have to promise to hear me out first, no questions till I'm done. And then you have to promise not to blow up."

" Steph, what's going on?"

" Just promise me those two things."

" Fine I promise. Now what's on your mind?"

" Well, you know how we broke up for like a week or so in August?"

" I sure do. And that was the worst week of my life." He kisses her nose and then motions for her to continue.

" Okay, well while we were separated I kinda, um, well I um, got pregnant." She scrunches up her face and leans back a little, waiting for his reaction.

" You did what?" He seemed calm, if you hadn't known what was just said to him then you would think he was just asking a simple question, but Stephanie knew that it was much more than that. She had cheated on him, lied to him and gotten pregnant.

" I got pregnant." She cried.

" I know it's not mine so who's is it?" He asked in the same calm manner, never raising his voice or letting the anger and hurt show.

"That's the confusing part, I'm not really sure. There's like three possibilities and I can only remember two of the guys."

" Who are they?"

" Joey Abs and Taker. And no matter how hard I try to remember the other one I just can't. I'm sorry Drew. I really am. They were just there when I needed somebody."

" Okay."

" Aren't you mad at me?"

" I'm hurt, but not mad. Steph I love you. This won't change anything, I mean I don't really trust you right now but we'll work something out. You're the woman that I love. And we were technically broken up. So I really can't be mad at you."

He smiles and pulls her into a hug. She cries into his chest repeatedly saying she was sorry. What she didn't know was that the man she couldn't remember was the man that she had spent time with earlier today at the doctor's office.


End file.
